1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to stone cutting and more particularly it is a stone cutter using a hydraulically driven wedge in order break stones.
2. Prior Art
In the art of stone cutting most stones are cut by hand and it is a long and tedious process. It involves the use of laborious techniques with hand held metal tools, table mounted saws and scoring devices.
While these stone cutters may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The invention discloses a stone splitter which utilizes a hydraulic arm ending in a point or wedge in order to split stones. The hydraulic arm has a point on one end and the opposite end fits within a hydraulic cylinder which forces the wedge into the stone. A fixed wedge opposite the wedge on the hydraulic arm is provided.
A power supply provides for hydraulic fluid under pressure as with an electric pump or gas pump.
In order to get an adequate result, the hydraulic arm operates within the tolerances of speed and force so as to properly cut the stone. The hardness of the cutting (59–60 being best) blade is between 46 and 67 on the Rockwell scale.
The force is sufficient to break the stone. Another object of the present invention is to operate more slowly in order to not shatter the stones requiring a steady break.
As a result of difficulty in making cuts and damage caused by misalignment and bad strike angles there is a great deal of waste not only of time but also of material in the prior art. Various devices have been developed in order to try to aid stone cutters but none of those have effectively allowed for the cutting of raw stone.
An object of the invention is to provide a stone cutter which can be easily used and which is very mobile which can be utilized in order to cut stone or brick of various types and having irregular shapes.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.